


as many minutes as you need.

by Parasite



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, fiction&femslashevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Andy accidentally sends a picture to her ex-boss who she hasn't seen in years. Tricky feelings come to the surface.





	as many minutes as you need.

Andy snapped a few pictures of her in some lingerie she had laying around. She bit her lip before just sending them to Melanie. Sure, they've only been on a few dates but they did have sex. It's the new norm, anyway right?

She threw her phone on the bed and called to Alexa to put some music on. God-just thinking that sentence made her cringe. But, she was feeling herself tonight. She'll drink some wine, eat chocolate and do whatever in some sexy lingerie. Maybe do a sheet mask. Self-care day, or something. She read about it on some website. 

Halfway through a bowl of ice cream and a glass of wine, her phone buzzed. Looking down, she was surprised to see Miranda texting her. 

_ Why the hell would her old boss text her?  _

Also- Miranda still had the number? Andy always programmed it into her own phone like some kind of joke. If Miranda ever needed her again or something like that. 

** _Miranda: Why are you texting me, Andrea?_ **

_ But she didn’t? _

Andy swiped up, and it opened on her messages. To her horror, she spent her risque picture to her ex-boss. Not her- whatever Melanie is to her. Her mind couldn’t process whatever just happened. How would she respond? Miranda has practically now seen her nipples! 

** _Andy: Oh my god, I am so sorry. That wasn’t meant for you. Please just erase it from your mind._ **

** _Miranda: I don’t appreciate you telling me what to do. _ **

** _Miranda: Also, who was it meant for? I don’t think it is very smart to take those kinds of pictures for this very reason. _ **

Andy felt herself grow red with embarrassment. She hasn’t worked for Miranda in years, yet still, she can dress Andy down. 

That was an ironic set of words.

_ Wait a minute- what right did Miranda have to tell her off? Andy didn’t work for her anymore.  _

Pressing the call button, Andy half expected Miranda not to pick up. It sounded like something she would do.

“Yes, Andrea?”

“You have no right to scold me, okay? That picture was meant for my, uh, girlfriend. I accidentally clicked your name instead of her’s. It’s not that deep.”

“You seem to be quite upset by this situation, Andrea.” A pause. “I wonder why. Tell me, when did you become a lesbian?”

Andy sputtered loudly, and she swore she heard Miranda laugh.

“Wait, no, uh, I am bisexual. Not a lesbian. Why does it matter? Why do you care?”

And then her phone beeped. Miranda had hung up on her. 

“Fuck you too.” She said to her phone screen. A picture of her cat just stared back at her. I 

``

The MacBook in her lap was slightly getting too hot when her phone decided to ring. 

“Andy Sachs.”

“Don’t you think people know who they are calling before they do? What is the need to say your name?”

“Hello to you too Miranda.”

“Yes, Hello.”

“Well? What do you want?”

She heard Miranda clear her throat. What the hell was going on?

“Just how serious is this thing with your girlfriend?”

“Uh, well we aren’t technically girlfriends. Just been on a couple of dates.” 

What was Miranda playing at? Andy didn't feel like playing mind games at- she paused to look at the clock- two am. 

“So you would still, theoretically, go on a date with a more attractive person?” 

“And who would this theoretical person be?”

Andy heard an intake of breath over the phone, and then a sneeze. 

“Uh, Bless you?”

She then heard a muttering of ‘damn it’.

“Nevermind.”

Andy then heard a click. 

"What the fuck?"

``

She didn’t really think too much about the interaction with Miranda over the next week- she had work and other things people had to do in life. Who was she kidding all she did was work. 

As Andy was walking to a coffee shop, she felt an odd sense of being watched. But not by someone on foot- there was this car that always seemed to be near her. 

So she did the smart thing and started to write it down. As she finally made it to what she expects to be an overpriced coffee shop, Andy finally saw the car turn away. 

Ordering an artisan coffee and a glazed donut, she sat down and flipped open her MacBook. Taking a sip and a bite, she started to type away. The words were stiff and unnatural today. 

“What are you writing?” A familiar voice said. Andy looked up to see white hair and grey eyes. 

“Uh- I was trying to write something about genetically designing babies.”

“Sounds fun.” Her Sarcasm hung off every word like a sloth gripping onto a tree. 

Andy gave Miranda a look, making sure to look extra dead in the eyes.

"It's very painful. Sometimes I can't believe the world had come to this- and I am writing about it." 

Miranda sat in the seat in front of her.

"Times change- I've been less than pleased with some stuff on my end- drivel."

Andy cracks a smile and then says- 

"Don't you find everything not up to par with your standards?"

Miranda actually chuckled- honest to god chuckled. 

"So, are you here to explain that phone call?" Andy said after taking a bite from her donut. 

Miranda appeared to be annoyed that Andy is acting casual- almost like Andy should be the one to explain the phone call.

After a while, Miranda finally spoke. 

"I-yes. I apologize for the call. I was not thinking straight."

"So- are you sorry for not asking me your question or trying to ask me in the first place?" 

Miranda tapped her nails on the table. 

"Would you believe me if I told you I didn't know?"

Andy just shook her head. God- this almost felt like high school. They were dancing around each other.

"I think you do know. I think you wanted to ask me out but lo and behold- the great Miranda Priestly couldn't do that."

Through this semi-hostile talk, Andy realized something. They are antagonizing each other on purpose. Unable to talk about their feelings, they decide to be assholes who can't articulate anything. 

Feeling like a grade-A asshole, Andy ran her hand through hair and sighed. 

"Get up" 

Miranda stared at her.

"Get up." She repeated. 

Miranda got up slowly, her hand gripping the back of the wooden chair. Andy inches forward and stared at her for a couple of seconds. She then kissed Miranda.

As they broke apart, Miranda reached up and grabbed Andy's cheek. 

  
  
  



End file.
